Plant biomass and in particular cellulosic ethanol has gained considerable interest as a stable, environmentally benign source of energy that could partially offset fossil fuels. However, the encapsulation of cellulose and branched polysaccharides collectively known as hemicellulose lignin, together with the crystalline nature of cellulose, make the biochemical conversion of lignocellulosic biomass to biofuels a costly and energy inefficient process. The recalcitrance of lignocellulose has led to the development of a variety of technologies that usually involve the deconstruction of plant cell walls through acid, thermochemical, or enzymatic hydrolysis. For example, hemicellulose can be hydrolyzed by dilute acid treatments, but these conditions are not severe enough for cellulose hydrolysis. Increasing acid concentrations or carrying out acid treatments at high temperature and pressure improves sugar yields from cellulose, but both processes are corrosive and increase costs. Unfortunately, enzymatic approaches of digesting lignocellulose are still in their infancy. Moreover, the protective nature of the cell wall to cellulases means digestion is slow and inefficient. As a consequence, acid hydrolysis pretreatments are often used to depolymerize and solubilize hemicelluloses.
The lack of energy efficient and environmentally friendly conversion of lignocellulosic polymers into fermentable sugars, or saccharification, has spurred interest in using genetic and genomic approaches that modify the cell wall for industrial processing. Often these approaches have involved manipulating known cell wall synthesis or degradation enzymes. Although these rational approaches are promising they depend on a prior molecular knowledge of the genes of interest, usually followed by reverse genetics to test functionality.
Most approaches to genetically improving conversion of lignocellulosic biomass into a fermentable sugar source take advantage of our understanding of cell wall polymer synthesis. This usually involves manipulating glycosyltransferases and glycan synthases that are involved in polymerizing polysaccharides or modulating levels of lignin. However, the rudimentary knowledge about the regulation of this complex matrix limits this approach. For example, estimates of over 1000 cell wall proteins in Arabidopsis alone make it difficult to know which ones will functionally influence saccharification. Furthermore, over 700 genes are annotated as encoding putative glycosyltransferases or glycosyl hydrolases.
By contrast, forward genetic screens, which inherently have no mechanistic bias have the potential to uncover novel processes that could improve saccharification. The limitation of forward screens, however, is designing specific high throughput assays, followed by efficient molecular identification of the genes involved. In this latter case, however, the recent development of next generation sequencing technologies to identify mutant alleles has greatly reduced this bottleneck.